custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pohatu
Pohatu was a friendly, humorous Toa of Stone, later a Toa Nuva of Stone, entrusted with reawakening Mata Nui. History Creation Firm in their conviction that the early Toa population could one day prove to be inadequate guardians of the Matoran Universe, the Great Beings chose to take action by commissioning the creation of the Toa Mata: the principle Toa-guardians of the universe, to be summoned only in the most dire of global emergencies, their destiny tied to the continued maintenance of the Great Spirit Robot. Created under the charge of Artahka, Pohatu and his teammates; Toa Tahu, Gali, Onua, Kopaka, and Lewa, thus came into existence. From there, they were transported to Daxia and awakened, their training commissioned by Toa Helryx, who informed the Toa Mata of their collective destiny to be the guardians of the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Over the course of several years, the Toa were then mentored in the ways of combat by an Order of Mata Nui operative named Hydraxon. In one exercise, the Toa were made to escape Spinax, an Energy Hound loyal to their trainer. In another exercise, Hydraxon took the Toa's Kanohi and hid scattered across Daxia. Pohatu spent all day attempting to retrieve his Kanohi from a glacier until Lewa's revelation that the teammates were meant to work together so as to accomplish their task. Upon completing their training, the Toa Mata were dispatched to Karda Nui to protect its Av-Matoran residents from living lightning bolt Rahi, known as the Avohkah. After several years of stability and a reputation for heroism, the Toa traveled to the Codrex, entering through a hatch and sitting the Energy Storm out. Subsequently, the Toa entered their respective Toa Canisters in order to preserve themselves until a time when they were needed once more. Mata Nui 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm - an event which incapacitated the Great Spirit from his position as the helm of the Matoran Universe - the Toa Mata were summoned to the island of Mata Nui. Having spent so long in the untested canisters, however, their structures began to decay causing their mechanical components to dislocate when they arrive on the island. As a further consequence, Pohatu and his fellow Toa suffered from amnesia and could not recall their past lives or training spent under the protection of the Order of Mata Nui. Finding himself on the Po-Wahi beach, Pohatu re-assembled himself and made for the nearest settlement: Po-Koro. Upon arriving in the desert village, he was greeted by the village guard, who brought him to Turaga Onewa, the village elder. The Turaga then began the long process of mediating the role of the Toa upon the island, instructing Pohatu to seek a number of Great Kanohi masks scattered across the island so as to defeat the dreaded Makuta and restore the island. Journeying across Mata Nui, Pohatu first ventured to Ko-Wahi, where he encountered Kopaka and attempted to befriend the aloof Toa of Ice, who was reluctant to have his company. Climbing to the summit of Mount Ihu, the pair located a Kanohi Hau, thus learning of their quest to claim the Masks of Power scattered across the island. Descending the slope, Pohatu and Kopaka encountered their teammates in Kini Nui, the geographical center of the landmass where all six districts met. Acknowledging their shared state of vulnerability, the Toa resolved to go their separate ways in search of their masks. Pohatu thus returned to Po-Wahi in search of his masks, braving a number of avalanches and dangerous Rahi, most notable of which were a group of Nui-Jaga scorpions. Upon the completion of his quest, Pohatu exchanged his six masks for a Golden Kanohi, affording him a number of enhanced capabilities. With his teammates also at the end of their respective quests, the Toa journeyed to the Mangaia, intent on confronting the Makuta beneath the surface of the island. Confronted first by a pair of Manas crabs, the Toa locked themselves in a fusion, forming the Toa Kaita known as Akamai and Wairuha. Pohatu in particular merged with Onua and Tahu to form Akamai. Overwhelming their opposing Rahi, the Toa were then met instead by their own shadowy counterparts and disconnected from each other. Overwhelmed and forced into a losing battle, the Toa eventually resorted to switching opponents, eventually managing to best each other's Shadow Toa selves in individual combat. With their battle won, the Toa were known to have caught a brief glimpse of the Makuta's form before being teleported back to the surface, having temporarily overwhelmed the Makuta and severed his control over the island's Rahi population. Presuming the Makuta to have been vanquished and the struggle to be over, the Toa considered parting the company of each other and once more returning to their homes. However, a brief encounter with a Ta-Matoran trapped beneath a tree branch revealed that the settlement of Ta-Koro was under siege by a mysterious new adversary known only as the Bohrok. Travelling to the island's volcanic region, the Toa united in defense of Ta-Koro, ultimately managing to overwhelm the advancing swarm of Tahnok units through use of their combined Elemental Powers. Upon the inspection of one such unit after the battle, the Toa were approached by Turaga Vakama, who revealed the functionality of the Bohrok and informed them of the various breeds of Krana housed within their adversaries. Intent on collecting all eight variants of Krana breeds from the six types of Bohrok, the Toa parted ways once more. Pohatu thus returned to Po-Koro for a further week, challenging the Tahnok swarms that continued to besiege his village with limited success until the village eventually fell. Having collected all eight variants of Pahrak Krana, Pohatu was approached by Kopaka, who informed him of a Bohrok Hive located in Po-Wahi. Together, the six Toa entered the Bohrok Hive as a group, remarking the unusual features of the structure. Finding themselves separated from Tahu by a moving wall, the Toa became trapped in a chamber about to be flooded with molten lava. Onua and Pohatu thus began in their attempt to bring down the wall and allow the Toa to escape while Kopaka subdued the lava with a pillar of Ice. Lewa, who remained partially connected to the Bohrok hive mind, revealed that the wall in question was an illusory barrier put in place to misdirect intruders. Once aware of this, the Toa were able to pass through the obstacle, where they were reunited with Tahu. Happening upon a number of Exo Toa suits, the Toa donned the battle armor and proceeded towards the central lair of the Bahrag Queens. Confronting Cahdok and Gahdok, the Toa swiftly discovered that the suits restricted their Elemental Powers. Reluctantly discarding the mech-suits, the Toa combined their abilities to overwhelm the Bahrag Queens, trapping the sisters beneath a Protodermis Seal. Having successfully defeated the commanders of the swarm, however, the Toa triggered a mechanism in the chamber that launched them into a pool of Energized Protodermis. Destined for a greater purpose as they were, the Toa were transformed by the mysterious properties of the liquid and emerged as Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Now imbued with a greater elemental capabilities, the Toa emerged victorious with new armor and weapons. Swiftly discovering that their Kanohi Nuva allowed them to share mask powers, the Toa propelled themselves back to the surface. After several days spent adjusting to their new forms and rebuilding their damaged villages, the Toa were reunited once more in Le-Wahi. Engaging in a well-natured battle, the Toa Nuva splintered into two factions competing against each other to test the limits of their new power. With Tahu, Gali and Pohatu representing the opposition, Onua, Lewa, and Kopaka rallied against their teammates. Calling upon his elemental mastery of Earth, Onua raised the ground beneath Pohatu's feet, causing his teammate to propel himself off an earthen ramp into the wilderness when recklessly using his Kakama Nuva. Despite his loss, Pohatu then stepped forward to intervene in a heated confrontation between Tahu and Kopaka. Deciding to go their separate ways once more, the Toa splintered apart and ventured back to their native regions of the island. As such, Pohatu returned to Po-Koro. With the Toa divided once more, an elite breed of Bohrok targeted each of the six villages of Mata Nui, systematically infiltrating the inner sanctuary of each settlement and stealing the Nuva Symbols from the respective Toa Suva. With their Nuva Symbols stolen, the Toa Nuva lost access to their Elemental Powers. After a confrontation with the Bohrok in the plains of Po-Wahi, the Toa were dealt a staggering defeat and electing to pursue the Kanohi Nuva masks hidden around the island, the Toa continued to operate independently. Having collected most of his Kanohi Nuva, Pohatu was summoned by Turaga Vakama, who led the Toa of Stone into an underground cavern named the Place of Shadow, along with Lewa and Onua. Venturing down a passageway, the Toa were reunited with Tahu, Gali, and Kopaka, who were locked in confrontation with a mysterious creature. Revealing their adversary to be the Rahi Nui, Turaga Vakama cautioned the Toa to hold back before activating his Kanohi Huna and leading the Rahi Nui into a trap set by the Toa, ultimately allowing the Toa to overwhelm the creature. Growing increasingly suspicious of the Turaga, the Toa swiftly collected their remaining Kanohi Nuva before reconvening in Po-Wahi once more. Returning to the Bohrok Hive, the Toa Nuva ventured deep beneath the island to find the Bohrok Kal performing a ritual to break the Protodermis Seal that caged the Bahrag. Activating the Kanohi Vahi, Tahu was able to decelerate the passage of time around the Bohrok Kal, allowing his teammates an opportunity to defeat the Bohrok Kal. Still unable to overpower their adversaries, Gali suggested touching the Nuva symbols and affording the Bohrok Kal the full extent of their Elemental Powers, confident that they would not be able to sustain such power. Activating his own Nuva symbol, Pohatu and his fellow Toa witnessed the Bohrok Kal torn apart by their own elemental capabilities. With the Bohrok Kal destroyed and the Bahrag untouched in their prison, the Toa Nuva reclaimed their Nuva Symbols and regained their Elemental Powers, returning to the surface triumphantly. Mask of Light In the weeks after the defeat of the Bohrok Kal, the Matoran of Mata Nui began to rebuild their villages and begin a process of cooperation, venturing out of their native regions for the first time in 1000 years. With Po-Matoran Hewkii and Hafu qualifying for the final round in the first Kolhii Tournament, Toa Pohatu was summoned to the Ta-Koro Kolhii Stadium, serving as a spectator alongside Gali and Tahu. Having had an especially heated debate with Tahu in the weeks prior, Gali proved uncharacteristically unwilling to see her fellow Toa, eventually warming to Pohatu. With Hahli winning the Kolhii Tournament for Ga-Koro, Pohatu was also able to witness the victory of the Ga-Matoran in a match that favored Ta-Koro or Po-Koro to win. Following the Kolhii Tournament, however, the Ta-Matoran known as Jaller was known to have dropped a Kanohi mask on the field, which shone its light upon him. With Turaga Nokama studying the inscription and revealing that it was the long-lost Kanohi Avohkii destined to be worn by a Toa of Light, Pohatu witnessed Gali retreating to the Great Falls before himself leaving the village. After some time, Pohatu traveled to Onu-Koro, reuniting with Onua and bringing word of an expedition to find a prophesied seventh Toa. Accompanying his brother-Toa in an address to the Onu-Matoran populace, Pohatu witnessed the arrival of Takua, the island's Chronicler. Questioning the explorer for news of his quest, the two Toa were swiftly ambushed by a troop of Rahkshi. Engaging a Turahk, Pohatu fell victim to the Rahkshi's Fear capabilities and was briefly rendered unable to fight. Revived by one of the fleeing Onu-Matoran, Pohatu recomposed himself and joined Onua in a second offensive against the Rahkshi. However, in causing a localized cave-in, the Toa of Earth accidentally destabilized the cavern roof above Onu-Koro, trapping both Pohatu and himself under great megaliths of rubble, where the two Toa were forced to wait for rescue at the hands of Kopaka. Reconvening in Kini-Nui with his fellow Toa Nuva, Pohatu joined his teammates in one final confrontation against the Rahkshi. United as one, the Toa functioned as a well-oiled and efficient machine, endeavoring to defend Takua and Jaller. Conjuring several earthen clumps, Pohatu combined his Elemental Powers with his teammates to subdue the Vorahk and Kuurahk. Unfortunately, in collaborating to overwhelm the two Rahkshi, the wounded Turahk slipped past the notice of the Toa and advanced upon the two Matoran. Intent upon killing Takua, the Rahkshi subjected both its victims to a powerful burst of energy. Lunging forward to protect his friend, however, Jaller bore the full brunt of one such energy burst and became fatally injured. Swiftly moving to dispatch the Rahkshi, Pohatu and his teammates could do little else but witness the death of Jaller. Donning the Mask of Light and becoming imbued with Toa Power, Takua was transformed into a Toa of Light and renamed himself Takanuva. Feeling the loss of Jaller to be a failure caused by their own overconfidence, the Toa Nuva collectively dismantled the Rahkshi and used their components to construct the Ussanui, a vehicle they theorized would lead them to the Mangaia lair of the Makuta for their final confrontation. Commandeering the vehicle, however, Takanuva insisted upon facing the Makuta alone, leaving the Toa Nuva in the center of Kini-Nui. With the Turaga swiftly arriving on the scene, Pohatu and his fellow Toa were soon moved to defy Takanuva's instructions, descending into the catacombs beneath the island and confronting the Makuta in his lair one final time. Locked in the midst of a battle with the Toa of Light, Makuta launched a powerful energy sphere at the entrance to the his lair, triggering a locking mechanism and slamming a metallic door down, sealing the exit and trapping the Toa Nuva and Turaga within the chamber. Witnessing Takanuva merging with the Makuta in a pool of Energized Protodermis, Pohatu and his teammates marveled at the form of Takutanuva before the newly-formed entity raised the gateway to the Mangaia, allowing the Toa and Turaga to pass through. Sacrificing its residual life force to revive Jaller from the imprint of consciousness left in his Kanohi Hau, the Takutaknuva fusion became unstable and collapsed beneath the weight of the gateway. Conjuring Takanuva from the Avohkii, Turaga Vakama was able to reunite the Toa and led the islanders back to the surface, proclaiming that the time had come for the Matoran to return to their homeland of Metru Nui. Owing the Toa a debt of gratitude, the Turaga resolved to finally reveal to them the secrets of their past. Recounting the tales of his previous life, Vakama revealed to the Toa Nuva that he and his fellow Turaga had once been the guardians of Metru Nui: the Toa Metru. While the Matoran busied themselves deconstructing their villages and preparing to migrate back to their homeland, Pohatu and his fellow Toa bore witness to Vakama's dramatic retelling of Metru Nui's history, a tale that required multiple installments and that helped alleviate any lingering suspicions that the Toa had of the Turaga. Content with the reasoning behind such secrecy, Pohatu and his team journeyed to Metru Nui alongside the Matoran populace, eventually landing in the City of Legends. Shortly after their arrival on the island, however, the Toa Nuva were summoned to a subterranean passageway running beneath the city, where Turaga Dume revealed to them that Mata Nui's injuries sustained during the Great Cataclysm had been left too long without treatment and that the Great Spirit was dying. Informing the Toa of the Kanohi Ignika, Dume directed Pohatu and his cohorts to secret cluster of Toa Canisters, instructing them to travel to Voya Nui and claim the Mask of Life in hopes of reviving Mata Nui and remedying him of his affliction. Ignition After a lengthy journey, the Toa Nuva landed in the Cape of No Hope, a coastal bay on the shoreline of Voya Nui. Venturing further inland, the Toa followed Tahu's lead towards Mount Valamai, where they hoped to encounter a local aide to offer them further directions. Upon arriving at the base of the volcano, however, the Toa swiftly realized that the Matoran population had been enslaved by a strange substance and that they were tirelessly subjecting themselves to manual labor, draining the volcano and redirecting its contents into various different trenches. Encountering a group of Skakdi masquerading as Toa and subjecting the Matoran to a form of Antidermis, Pohatu and his cohorts took arms against the self-titled Piraka in hopes of liberating the Matoran. Bested by the superior combat capabilities of their opponents, however, the Toa Nuva were each swiftly dispatched by the Piraka, leaving Pohatu as one of the final Toa standing. With many of his teammates unconscious, the Toa of Stone attempted to flee Voya Nui and return with reinforcements, though he was ultimately overwhelmed by Hakann before he could reach the coastline. Unwilling to entertain the possibility of the Toa Nuva further disrupting his plans, Zaktan, the leader of the Piraka, ordered his cohorts to rob the Toa of their masks an weapons before hurling them into the Mangai. Drifting in and out of consciousness for the duration of the climb, Pohatu was carried to the crater of the volcano only for Tahu to trigger a volcanic eruption. With the Piraka dropping the Toa and fleeing to safety, the Toa awoke once more and struggled to evade the Molten Protodermis. With their masks and weapons gone, the Toa were swiftly ambushed and attacked by the Voya Nui Matoran Resistance Team whilst contemplated their next cause of action. Unwilling to fight Matoran and with Gali's senses painfully enhanced by the effects of one Matoran Resistance Member's tools, the Toa Nuva were forced to take cover before Kopaka eventually stepped forward and systematically began flash-freezing each of the aggressors. With Garan, the leader of the Matoran stepping forward, Onua delivering a rallying speech on behalf of his teammates, which was authenticated by a Matoran named Balta, convincing the Onu-Matoran that they were in fact real Toa intent on defeating the Piraka and restoring Mata Nui. Defrosting the remaining villagers, Garan brokered an alliance with the Toa Nuva and, together, they set about dismantling the grip that the Piraka had over the island. Swiftly dispatching Reidak, the Toa infiltrated the Piraka Stronghold with the Voya Nui Resistance Team in tow. Reclaiming their Kanohi Nuva and tools from the Stronghold's armory, the Toa ambushed the Piraka in the midst of an internal confrontation. With tensions high, the Piraka turned on Zaktan and cleared a path for the Toa to target their leader. Knowing that he was unable to defeat all six of the Toa Nuva on his own, Zaktan appealed to Brutaka, a corrupt Order of Mata Nui operative under his command, who in turn rendered the entire Toa Team unconscious in one fell swoop of his Rotating Blades. With his Kanohi Nuva and weapons confiscated once again, Pohatu and his fellow Toa Nuva were possessed by Antidermis and imprisoned deep beneath the Piraka Stronghold. Instructed to direct their Elemental Powers into a hole beneath their feet, Pohatu and his cohorts became drained of their energies and grew increasingly frail. After roughly a day of unknowing torment under the influence of Antidermis, the Toa were rescued by the Voya Nui Resistance team, who broke them from their trance with modified Zamor Spheres, returned their Kanohi Nuva and weapons, and helped the Toa Nuva escape the Stronghold in their frail state. After his strength had fully restored, Pohatu and his teammates would later reunite with the Toa Inika, marveling at their transformation into Toa and congratulating them on their victory against the Piraka. With the Toa Inika embarking down The Cord beneath Voya Nui, intent on reclaiming the Kanohi Ignika, the Toa Nuva bid their comrades farewell. After they had departed, the Order of Mata Nui agent known as Axonn instructed the Toa Nuva to find the Scroll of Preparations. Returning to Metru Nui in secret, the Toa Nuva infiltrated the Great Temple, locating a parchment entitled the Scroll of Preparation as instructed by Axonn. Discerning that the scroll gave detailed required instructions for rebooting the Matoran Universe's Core Processor. Setting about fulfilling the five requirements of the parchment, the Toa Nuva returned to the newly-abandoned island of Mata Nui and traveled to the Bohrok Hive. Releasing the Bahrag from their Protodermis Cage, the Toa permitted them to fulfill their duty and cleanse the island of Mata Nui as originally intended. Having captured Roodaka and summoned the Rahaga, Pohatu and his fellow Toa Nuva would gain valuable allies after forcing the Vortixx to reverse the mutation she had subjected the Toa Hagah to, transforming them back into their Toa forms. Eternally grateful, the newly-restored Toa pledged their allegiance to the Order of Mata Nui and wished the Toa Nuva luck on the next stage of their quest. Seeking the Staff of Artahka, Pohatu accompanied his teammates on an expedition to Odina. Infiltrating the fortress, The Shadowed One informed the Toa that the Staff was located on Xia, in a chamber deep beneath the city. Following the leader of the Dark Hunters' instructions, the Toa were once again redirected to another island. Upon landing in Xia, the Toa witnessed the early stages of a battle between the Tahtorak and Kanohi Dragon. Unable to defeat either of the Rahi, the Toa set about protecting the native Vortixx populace and minimizing the damage caused by the confrontation. Learning that Onua had been ambushed by Makuta Icarax, Pohatu accompanied his fellow Toa Nuva to Karzahni, where they sought to win back the Staff of Artakha. Assaulted by Icarax upon arrival, Pohatu and his teammates were systematically defeated, leaving Gali the final Toa standing. Fending off the Makuta whilst conjuring a Nova Blast, the Toa of Water devastated the island. Regaining his senses shortly afterwards, Onua and his teammates soon discerned that Icarax had escaped with the Staff of Artahka, teleporting away in the midst of the Nova Blast. Moving on to the next requirement specified on the Scroll of Preparation, Pohatu and Onua embarked on an expedition to the center of the Southern Continent, where they successfully located the Heart of the Visorak. Endeavoring to keep the artifact off the ground, they eventually delivered it to Botar, who teleported the two Toa to the Power Cradle Chamber, a chamber deep beneath the Daxia Fortress. With the rest of their team re-converging on the location, the Toa witnessed the Staff of Artahka being activated, structurally restoring the Matoran Universe to its default state. With the instructions on the Scroll of Preparations fulfilled, Pohatu and his teammates were then teleported to Artahka and told to report to the realm's governor. Entering the island's Great Forge, the Toa were greeted by Artahka, who outfitted them each with Adaptive Armor and briefed them for an important mission in the Universe Core before swiftly teleporting them to Karda Nui. Universe Core Finding himself free-falling from the entrance to the Universe Core, Pohatu's Adaptive Armor swiftly acclimatized to his environment, offering him augmented, streamlined armor and producing a pair of booster rockets. Uniting with his teammates, Pohatu and his cohorts descended to the village of Karda Nui, where they encountered Makuta Antroz, Chirox and Vamprah assaulting the remaining Av-Matoran populace. Successfully fending the Makuta off, the Toa regrouped in the village square before splitting into two teams. One team, led by Kopaka, remained in the settlement to guard the Matoran and counter any further offensive from the Makuta. The other team, consisting of Tahu, Gali, and Onua, descended into the Swamp of Secrets below. Abilities and Traits Pohatu is a relaxed, easy-going, and the most friendly of the Toa Nuva. He jokes in tough situations and is always cheerful and reliable, and he always works to bring the Toa together. Pohatu is known for regarding everyone, even Matoran as equals, not subordinates. He takes jokes well and is quick to forgive rudeness. Pohatu has the ability to wield and manipulate Stone, a capacity that was enhanced when he became a Toa Nuva. Mask and Tools TBW Forms Appearances * ''Quest for the Masks'' Category:Toa Category:Toa of Stone Category:Stone Category:Toa Nuva